I Will Say
by Park Minnie
Summary: Siwon ingin sekali menyatakan perasaannya kepada The Snow White, Kibum. Tapi sepertinya hal itu harus ia simpan dalam-dalam, mengapa? Check this out! Hurray! SiBum from me! Warning inside!


**Tittle :** I Will Say  
**Cast :**  
- Choi Siwon of Super Junior  
- Kim Kibum of Super Junior  
- Lee Donghae of Super Junior  
- Lee HyukJae of Super Junior  
- Cho Kyuhyun of Super Junior  
**Rated :** K+ - T- (?)  
**Genre :** Romance, Friendship or else ... I don't know ;_;

**.**

**Warning!** Genderswitch, you know? Bahasa dan jalan cerita yang bertele-tele TT^TT

**.**

**~ Happy Reading~**

**.**

**.**

Drap! Drap! Drap!

Kaki kecilnya berlari kencang melewati barisan pertokoan sepanjang jalan itu. Rambutnya –yang tak begitu panjang- tergerai sehingga membuatnya kusut, tetapi tak dihiraukannya. Beberapa orang yang mencoba menyapa tak dibalas, ia tetap berlari hingga ia melihat sebuah gerbang tinggi yang hampir tertutup.

"TUNGGU!" teriaknya sambil menjulurkan tangan bagai ingin menggapai pagar itu.

Seorang pria berkumis mengenakan seragam satpam hanya nyengir tak berdosa dan dengan sengaja ia melambatkan gerakannya untuk menutup pagar, walau ia tahu gadis manis yang sedang berlari kearahnya itu tak akan bisa melewati pagar tersebut.

"YA! AKU BILANG TUNGGU!" jeritnya frustasi begitu melihat gerbang besar itu tertutup rapat. Bahkan dikunci.

Sang pelaku yang menutup pagar hanya tersenyum mengejek, "Makanya, jangan suka telat," katanya menasehati.

"Aish! Kan hanya terlambat beberapa menit! Ayolah~," katanya memohon dengan napas ngos-ngosan, resiko habis berlari kencang.

"Tidak bisa~~," tanpa beban satpam itu melangkah meninggalkan gadis kecil yang mengerut lucu.

"YA! YA! Pak, tolong buka pagarnya!" pintanya memelas. Tapi sia-sia saja, satpam itu seperti menulikan telinga –tak mendengar permintaan gadis belia itu-, membuat dara manis bersurai sehitam malam itu merengut.

"Kau bisa didepak dari kepengurusan OSIS jika terus-terusan terlambat seperti ini, Kim Kibum," sebuah suara bernada dingin menyadarkannya dari gerutuan tak penting yang dilakukan siswi terlambat ini. Dia tambah merengut mendengar kata-kata yang seakan memojokkannya itu.

"Kau jangan terus memojokkanku, Choi Siwon," Kibum mengerucutkan bibirnya tanda sedang kesal, ditambah dengan pipi yang digembungkan, tak sengaja membuat pose imut. Membuat seseorang yang berbicara di depannya ini berusaha menetralisir debaran jantung yang berdetak lebih cepat.

"Hhh ...," Siwon menghela napas sejenak, membuang rasa gugup untuk berbicara pada Kibum, "Mau bagaimana lagi? Dari semua pengurus OSIS yang ada di Star Museum High School, hanya namamu yang paling sering tercatat sebagai siswi terlambat," Siwon menatap tajam Kibum yang menyembunyikan wajah bersalahnya.

"Aku minta maaf ...," kata Kibum yang masih tertunduk. Entah dibuat-buat atau tidak, terlihat wajahnya yang menampakkan ekspresi bersalah.

"Ini sudah kesekian kalinya kau terlambat, Kim Kibum. Apa harus aku kirim surat ke orang tuamu?"

"Tidak! Siwon-ah ..., jangan ...," pinta Kibum memelas. Yang membuat Siwon tak tega melihatnya.

"Baiklah ... . Pak, buka gerbangnya," perintah Siwon kepada satpam yang sedang enak-enaknya membaca koran.

"Tapi ...," bantah satpam itu.

"Sudahlah, bukakan saja," dengan berat hati satpam itu mengambil kunci lalu membuka gerbang untuk Kibum. Sementara Kibum sendiri sudah tersenyum penuh kemenangan melihat satpam itu menggerutu.

"Terima kasih, Siwon-ah!" seru Kibum dan entah sadar atau tidak ia sampai memeluk Siwon sekilas lalu langsung berlari menuju kelasnya. Meninggalkan Siwon yang sibuk menata jantungnya yang berdegup sangat kencang.

Siwon tersenyum tipis akan kelakuan Kibum tadi. Sambil berjalan santai disertai tatapan lembut yang jarang ia tampakkan kepada orang lain, ia memegang area jantungnya yang berdegup kencang. Merasakan getaran lembut yang menyebar ke seluruh bagian dirinya, membuatnya hangat.

Semua pasti tahu apa perasaan ini. Sayangnya ia tak pernah mengungkapkannya. Ia pun takut jika orang itu tak mempunyai perasaan yang sama. Kibum terlalu sulit untuk didekati. Dan Siwon terlalu dingin dan malu di saat yang bersamaan untuk mengatakannya. Karena itu sudah lebih dari satu tahun ini ia menyimpannya. Sendiri.

"Kau seperti orang gila jika senyum-senyum seperti itu, Tuan Choi," sebuah suara cempreng dan tepukan pelan di pundak menghentikan senyum bodoh Siwon. Ia memutar bola mata, mencoba menebak siapa pemilik suara tak merdu di belakangnya saat ini.

"Terserah kau, Nona Lee," balas Siwon dingin. Ia bisa mendengar dengusan kesal di belakangnya, membuatnya tersenyum kecil, mengejek.

"Ck! Kau itu bisa tidak jangan terlalu dingin? Herannya mengapa penggemarmu tidak menipis juga?" Lee Hyuk Jae, atau lebih sering dipanggil Eunhyuk itu mencibir. Ia melipat tangan di depan dada dan menatap Siwon dengan mata yang dibuat menyipit, sinis.

Siwon tersenyum geli, "Itulah pesona dari seorang Choi Siwon, Lee Hyuk Jae,"

"Sudahlah, aku malas bicara denganmu!" Eunhyuk berjalan cepat.

"Bukankah kau yang duluan bicara padaku?" ejek Siwon. Eunhyuk berhenti berjalan dan menunduk. Merutuki kebodohannya, "Mengapa? Tidak bisa membalas?" Siwon tersenyum menang.

"Aish! Sudah, sudah! Jangan katakan hal itu lagi!" gerutu Eunhyuk. Siwon terkekeh pelan, ia mengusap kepala gadis yang lebih pendek darinya ini dengan gemas.

"Baiklah. Kenapa kau tidak masuk kelas? Kau belajar Fisika 'kan sekarang?" Siwon berkata tanpa melihat Eunhyuk yang berada di sampingnya. Mereka berjalan santai menyusuri koridor luas dan panjang ini.

"Aku bosan, pelajaran fisika tidak ada yang menyenangkan! Masa' orang jatuh kau hitung juga kecepatannya? Bodoh!" ejek Eunhyuk. Tak tahukah ia bahwa sekarang mereka melewati ruang guru? Dan ruang guru fisika berada tepat disebelah koridor?

Siwon terkekeh, dari ekor matanya ia mendapati seorang guru wanita yang melebarkan matanya saat Eunhyuk mengatakan kata makian tadi, "Kalau begitu mengapa kau masuk ke jurusan ini? Kalau sudah begini artinya kau yang bodoh," balas Siwon ringan tanpa melihat Eunhyuk yang kini sudah merengut.

"Kalau kau sendiri? Kenapa keluar?"

"Aku sedang patroli,"

"Hah?"

"Biasa, memantau keadaan."

"Siwon, aku memang bukan ketua OSIS, aku hanya sekbid. Tapi aku tahu tugas itu bukanlah tugas ketua OSIS, Siwon. Ada yang lain, kan?" Eunhyuk mendelik curiga.

Siwon terlihat terdiam sebentar, lalu menyunggingkan senyum kecut pada Eunhyuk yang sudah mengeluarkan seringai. "Y-yah, hanya mengontrol keadaan ...," Siwon menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, terlihat sekali bahwa ia salah tingkah.

"Seperti melihat siswa-siswi yang terlambat?" tanya Eunhyuk. Siwon tak menjawab, hanya anggukkan kaku yang ia perlihatkan. "Atau seorang siswi dari kelas 2-A yang sering terlambat?" tambah Eunhyuk yang mampu membuat Siwon mematung.

"A-apa?" tanya Siwon gugup.

Eunhyuk menghentikan langkahnya dan melihat ke belakang, ke arah Siwon yang terdiam di tempat. Sebentar ia menatap Siwon dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, lalu bergerak pelan menuju Siwon dan mengatakan sesuatu.

"Siwon, walau aku baru satu tahun mengenalmu, tapi aku tahu bagaimana kau itu. Kau dingin, cuek dan kadang tidak peduli dengan keadaan. Kau tidak peduli dengan sekitarmu, atau siapa yang sedang berbicara denganmu, walau kau menghormati orang yang sedang berbicara. Kau sungguh tak peduli. Tapi sejak saat itu kau berubah. Yah, mungkin tidak semuanya. Kau tetap sedingin dulu dan tidak peduli. Tapi itu tidak berlaku untuknya. Ini ..., karena dia 'kan?" Eunhyuk tersenyum kecil melihat Siwon yang tertunduk.

"Kibum ...," Eunhyuk berbisik, dan sedetik setelah Siwon mendengarnya, ia mendongak lagi, melihat Eunhyuk yang kembali memperlihatkan cengiran lucunya, "Karena Kibum, 'kan?"

"K-kau ..., bagaimana kau tahu?" Siwon memandang Eunhyuk dengan tatapan dinginnya. Tidak, ia tidak bermaksud memberikan tatapan tak bersahabat itu, hanya saja ia tak tahu harus beraksi seperti apa.

Eunhyuk tersenyum sebentar lalu berbalik berjalan lurus ke depan, "Aku temanmu, Siwon. Kita sering berbicara, entah soal apa. Sejak aku mengenalkan Kibum padamu, entah kau sadar atau tidak kau sering membicarakannya. Kau memang tidak menyebut nama Kibum secara langsung, kau hanya menyebutnya 'temanmu,' atau 'temanmu yang perempuan itu,'. Dari sana aku tahu, kau me_,"

"Mencintainya ...,"

Suara bisikan terdengar tepat di samping telinga Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk menengok, dan tersenyum begitu mendapati Siwon berjalan di sampingnya namun tetap melihat lurus ke depan.

"Aku tidak tahu bahwa kau mencintainya, kupikir hanya sebatas menyukainya. Kenapa tidak kau katakan?"

"Kau tidak menyadarinya? Bagaimana keadaanku dan dia?"

"Oh, ya. Aku tahu. Kalian berdua terlalu dingin. Rasanya musim salju sudah datang jika kalian berdekatan," entah maksud Eunhyuk menjelaskan atau mengejek, tapi kata-kata itu bisa membuat Siwon mendelik dan memiting leher kecil Eunhyuk.

"Dasar anak nakal! Kau mau mati, hah?" tanya Siwon –pura-pura- kesal pada Eunhyuk yang berteriak tertahan menahan geli dan sakit di daerah lehernya.

"Siwon! Siwon! Sudah! Geli, geli!" XD

"Tidak, kau anak yang nakal karena sudah mengejekku! Terima ini!"

Dan dimulailah 'perang' dari dua insan bersahabat baik itu. Saling memiting leher dan tertawa bersama, membuat orang-orang yang melihat hal itu menggeleng kepala dan tersenyum sekaligus iri.

Tapi mereka tidak tahu, ada dua orang –dari tempat yang berbeda- melihat mereka dengan tatapan yang berbeda. Rasa iri, lucu, dan cemburu bercampur hingga tak tahu yang mana yang mendominasi.

.

"Kumohon, Eunhyuk-ah, jangan bilang kepada siapa-siapa tentang ini!" mohon Siwon, ia tak tahu saja bahwa diam-diam Eunhyuk tersenyum menyeringai dalam hati.

"Apa imbalannya?"

"Kau bisa tidak menolong orang lain dengan ikhlas? Dasar matre!" Siwon mendelik, ia bisa melihat Eunhyuk yang berdiri di sebelahnya seperti orang yang –pura-pura- tidak mendengar.

"A, a, a~~ Tidak ada yang gratis Siwon. Kau harus membayarku untuk itu, bagaimana?" kali ini Eunhyuk mengedip-ngedipkan matanya pada Siwon yang langsung membuat Siwon merasa ingin muntah.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku akan mentraktirmu selama seminggu penuh!" kata Siwon. Kalau hanya seminggu sih tidak ada apa-apanya bagi Tuan Choi kita ini.

"Yaay! Kau baik sekali Siwon!" Eunhyuk berteriak kegirangan. Lalu kembali ia menyunggingkan seringai, "Tapi aku tidak janji kalau yang lain bisa menjaga rahasia," ucap Eunhyuk ambigu.

Mata Siwon terbelalak lebar, "M-maksudmu?" tanya Siwon gugup, keringat dingin sudah mengucur di wajah tampannya itu.

"Kau tahu? Yang tahu bahwa kau menyukai Kibum itu bukan hanya aku, tapi Donghae dan Kyuhyun juga tahu!" Eunhyuk terbahak melihat ekspresi Siwon yang sangat bodoh.

.

.

Siwon berjalan tegap dan –selalu- dengan wajah datarnya. Tak dihiraukannya sapaan-sapaan menggoda dari para siswi yang tak sengaja melihatnya. Malah ia mendengus melihat tingkah mereka yang seperti tidak tahu aturan itu. Sungguh membosankan.

Ia berbelok ketika telah melewati kelas yang paling ujung di deretan ruang ini. Menyambangi ruang yang menjadi tempat kedua yang sering ia tempati selain kelasnya. Ruang OSIS.

"Kyuhyun, turunkan kakimu!" baru saja ia menginjakkan sebelah kakinya, ia sudah bisa mendengar teriakan dari suara cempreng dan sangat familiar di telinganya.

Ia segera menoleh ke arah kanan. Mendapati seorang pemuda yang tak kalah tampan darinya sedang mengutak-atik benda hitam di tangannya dan menaikkan kedua kakinya di meja. Siwon hanya bisa menghela napas melihat kelakuan dari anggota termuda dalam OSIS yang sangat tak bisa diatur ini.

"Kyuhyun, turunkan kakimu," Siwon berkata dengan pelan namun bisa dirasakan jika ada ancaman dari kalimat itu.

Kyuhyun -orang yang menaikkan kaki itu- hanya mendecih pelan dengan raut kesal namun tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari PSP hitam miliknya. Ia menurunkan kakinya dengan cepat dan sengaja menghentakkannya di lantai marmer ruang OSIS. Rekannya yang melihat itu hanya bisa menggeleng melihat aksi kekanakan dari salah satu pengurus OSIS itu.

"Bagaimana kau akan mendapatkan pacar kalau seperti itu? Tidak bisa bersikap dewasa! Huh!" cibir Eunhyuk dan mendapatkan pelototan kesal dari Kyuhyun walau hanya sebentar dan langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke PSP.

"Sudahlah," kata Siwon pelan. Ia menuju meja OSIS yang memang menjadi tempatnya saat ini. Matanya menatap ke arah lain. Sebuah meja yang di atasnya terdapat papan nama 'Staf Ahli' yang tidak ditempati oleh orangnya.

"Kibum sudah keluar. Dia dipanggil untuk rapat tentang pentas seni sekolah. Jadi tidak bisa keluar bersama kita," seakan tahu apa yang dipikirkan Siwon, ia langsung menjawabnya, tanpa melihat ke arah sang Ketua OSIS, "Merindukannya, Choi Siwon?" Eunhyuk tersenyum –tepatnya menyeringai- ke arah Siwon. Membuat Siwon terbelalak dan segera memandang ke segala penjuru ruang.

Beruntungnya ia, suasana ruang OSIS cukup bising dan sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing hingga tak mendengar ucapan yang terlontar dari bibir tipis gadis nyentrik ini.

Siwon menatap Eunhyuk garang seakan berkata 'jaga ucapanmu,' dan Eunhyuk hanya memamerkan cengiran khasnya.

"Ya! Ayo ke kantin, Siwon-ah! Magnae itu sedang pacaran dengan PSP-nya!" sebuah suara kekanakan menghentikan tatapan mereka. Lee Donghae, atau sering dipanggil dengan Donghae, menghampiri Siwon, merangkul bahunya dan menyeretnya ke kantin.

.

"Jadi? Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Donghae tiba-tiba. Mereka telah duduk di bangku kantin dan memesan makanan. Suasana kantin ini cukup ramai, tentu saja. Apa lagi ada dua pangeran sekolah yang sedang duduk dan tampaknya akan lama berada di kantin ini, membuat para siswi juga tambah senang berada di sini.

"Maksudmu?" Siwon balik bertanya. Ia memang tak mengerti perkataan Donghae yang seakan penuh maksud.

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh, Siwon-ah," Donghae menatap malas ke arah Siwon dan mendapati Siwon yang menghentikan makannya dan menatap Donghae bingung, "Kibum," Donghae menyebut satu nama.

"Hah?" Sungguh Siwon tak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Donghae. Jangan bilang dia bodoh, dia termasuk dalam lima besar dari seluruh angkatan, dan jabatan Ketua OSIS yang ia sandang bukan semata karena kekayaannya.

"Ck!" Donghae berdecak kesal, "Maksudku, apa yang akan kau lakukan tentang perasaanmu kepada Kibum," jelas Donghae.

"Kau!" Siwon berteriak tertahan.

"Ayolah, jangan bilang kau tidak diberi tahu oleh Hyukkie bahwa kami tahu kau menyukainya," Donghae menyeruput black tea yang ia pesan, "Aku, Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun ... . Di antara kita berlima, hanya Kibum yang tidak mengetahui bahwa kau menyukainya," ia menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangan di atas meja. Menatap Siwon dengan mata kekanakan miliknya.

Sedangkan Siwon terlihat salah tingkah dan tidak bisa menjawab, membuat Donghae menaikkan alisnya. "Y-ya ..., dia memang bilang kalau kalian tahu," jawab Siwon. Ia berusaha untuk kembali tenang dan memakan cemilan yang tersaji.

"Lalu? Tentang perasaanmu? Tidak mungkin bukan kalau kau ingin menyimpannya selamanya?" lanjut Donghae cepat.

Siwon terdiam sebentar, memikirkan sesuatu. Menghembuskan napas berat sebelum berkata, "Aku tidak tahu," jawabnya pendek. Terlihat jelas bahwa ia ragu dengan keputusannya dan seolah tak memiliki keberanian untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya.

"Jangan begitu Siwon. Kalau kau tak bergerak cepat, aku yakin Kibum akan menjadi kekasih orang lain," Donghae menasehati Siwon seraya mengambil snack yang dibawa Siwon, membuat Siwon menjelit tak suka padanya yang hanya dijawab dengan cengiran bodoh dari pelaku perampasan.

"Ck! Kau tidak tau saja Donghae, saat kami beradu pandang saja rasanya aku mau melayang. Apa lagi mengungkapkan cinta padanya?" Siwon tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana bila ia berhadapan dengan Kibum, menatap matanya lurus, lalu mengatakan 'Ak_,'

"Jika kau tidak maju, kau akan kehilangan Kibum," suara Donghae menghapus bayangan Siwon saat melakukan pengakuan cintanya, "Kibum itu cantik, banyak yang menyukainya. Kau hampir selalu berdekatan dengannya, itu adalah sebuah kesempatan. Kau tak pernah memakai kesempatan dengan bagus, Siwon. Gunakanlah kesempatanmu dengan sebaik-baiknya, jangan hanya diam dan melepaskan kesempatan itu," jelas Donghae panjang lebar. Ia menepuk bahu Siwon pelan sambil tersenyum Siwon seakan memberi semangat.

Siwon ikut tersenyum, "Donghae, kau tahu? Sepertinya kata-katamu juga berlaku padamu," Siwon tersenyum mengejek melihat Donghae yang mendecak pelan menarik tangannya dari punggung Siwon dan menatap ke depan.

"Masalahku juga sama sepertimu, Siwon. Aku tidak berani!" Donghae menunduk dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di kedua tangannya yang terlipat di atas meja. Ia bisa mendengar gumaman Siwon yang mengejeknya.

"Dasar! Jangan mengguruiku kalau kau juga sama sepertiku, Lee Donghae!" berakhirnya kalimat tersebut, Siwon juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan Donghae.

Ia menutup matanya mencoba meringankan beban yang –menurutnya- sangat besar. Siwon tahu ia memang harus mengungkapkannya segera. Tapi ia merasa tak mempunyai cukup banyak keberanian. Benar, jangankan berdiri berhadapan dengan Kibum, atau berada di ruangan yang sama dengan Kibum, berdua dengannya, saat mereka melakukan kontak mata saja rasanya Siwon seakan melayang ke nirwana.

Hal yang berat ... .

.

"Hei," panggil Donghae seraya mengengol bahu Siwon. Siwon menoleh dengan lemah pada Donghae yang kini terlihat semangat seakan telah mempunyai rencana besar.

"Apa?" tanya Siwon.

"Bagaimana kalau kita taruhan?" ucap Donghae sambil menaik turunkah alisnya.

"Hah?" ayolah, Siwon tidak begitu tuli untuk mendengar perkataan dari temannya yang berada tepat di sampingnya. Ia hanya ingin memastikan apa yang diucapkan Donghae padanya.

"Iya, taruhan. Siapa yang berani mengatakan perasaannya duluan, maka ia berhak meminta apa pun dari yang kalah. Bagaimana?"

"Ya! Mana bisa seperti itu! Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana sifatku! Tidak! Aku tidak mau!" teriak Siwon tertahan. Ia tak mungkin akan berteriak kesetanan di kantin yang begitu ramai dan penuh dengan para 'penggemar'nya. Mau ditaruh di mana wajah tampan tanpa celahnya itu?

"Kau ini! Kalau kita tidak begitu, kita tidak akan pernah maju! Tidak ada perkembangan! Aku tidak mau jika nanti aku keduluan! Bisa-bisa aku mati kehabisan air mata kalau aku melihat Hyukkie bersama orang lain!" Donghae merengut, tak sengaja menunjukkan sikap kekanakannya.

"Bodoh! Mana ada orang yang akan mati hanya karena kehabisan air mata! Kau kelas berapa, sih sebenarnya!" sungut Siwon.

"Sudahlah!" persamaan Donghae dan Eunhyuk, sama-sama tidak ingin membahas hal yang bisa meruntuhkan harga dirinya, benar-benar cocok, "Jadi, bagaimana? Kau mau tidak?" Donghae mengalihkan pembicaraan, kembali ke topik awal.

"Aku mau sih ... . Mmm, bagaimana kalau kita melakukannya sama-sama?" usul Siwon.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Donghae heran.

"Begini, kita menyatakan perasaan kita di saat yang sama. Jadi kita akan mendapatkan mereka di saat yang bersamaan. Bagaimana?"

"Boleh. Bagaimana kalau besok?" tantang Donghae.

Siwon terlihat berpikir, "Boleh. Lebih cepat, lebih baik," ucap Siwon.

"Kalau begitu, deal," Donghae menyodorkan tangannya.

"Deal!" Siwon menyambutnya dan mereka bersalaman bagai dua direktur yang sedang berbisnis.

.

.

Pelajaran telah usai, Siwon terlihat mengendarai mobil hitam pribadinya. Dengan kecepatan sedang, mobil itu membelah jalanan yang tak terlalu padat karena ini sudah sore.

Sebelah tangannya memegang stir mobil, sementara yang satunya bertopang pada jendela dan jarinya memijat kepala. Rumus 'Menyatakan Cinta pada Kibum' tersusun olehnya. Berusaha memikirkan hal yang menarik dan romantis yang akan ia lakukan.

Tak disangka ternyata usulannya mengajak Donghae untuk menyatakan perasaan mereka besok membuat kepalanya terasa berat.

"Haaa ...," Siwon menghela napas. Dan menggelengkan kepalanya kuat mencoba fokus ke jalan. Jangan sampai karena terus memikirkan Kibum, ia berakhir di rumah sakit karena tak fokus menyetir.

Mobil itu memasuki sebuah perumahan elit dan megah. Berpuluh rumah bertingkat dengan cat dan model yang berbeda tertata rapi di pinggir jalan besar itu. Sampai akhirnya Siwon melambatkan kecepatan mobilnya begitu mendekati sebuah rumah bertingkat dua yang dibangun gaya Eropa dengan cat cokelat terang. Seorang satpam membukakan pagar begitu ia mendengar suara khas dari salah satu mobil -yang dipakai Tuannya- mendekat.

Setelah memasukkan mobil ke tempatnya, ia melangkah santai dengan menenteng tas sekolah dan masuk melewati pintu yang telah dibuka oleh pelayan.

"Oh, Siwon ...," suara bernada bijaksana menghentikan langkah Siwon untuk naik ke kamarnya –yang berada di lantai atas.

"Appa?" tanya Siwon heran. Tak biasanya Ayahnya pulang lebih awal hari ini. Biasanya selalu pulang petang atau malam hari. Dan lihatlah, Ayah tercintanya telah pulang, mengerjakan sesuatu di ruang kerjanya dan memanggil namanya.

"Kemari sebentar," beliau mengayunkan tangannya menyuruh Siwon mendekat.

"Ada apa?" tanya Siwon setelah ia duduk di hadapan Ayahnya.

"Begini," beliau memulai, "Perusahaan kita yang berada di Jepang sedang mengalami masalah, dan harus ditangani secepatnya. Tetapi Appa tidak bisa kemana-mana bulan ini, karena perusahaan kita di Korea juga memerlukan Appa,"

"Lalu?" kejar Siwon.

"Appa minta kau saja yang pergi ke Jepang untuk menanganinya. Lagi pula sekarang kau tidak ada ujian lagi, kan? Bagaimana?"

"Ke Jepang, ya ... ." gumam Siwon pelan, "Berapa lama?"

"Tergantung, seberapa cepat kau menanganinya, maka setelah itu kau bisa pulang," beliau melihat Siwon yang tertunduk dengan raut berpikir. Antara mengikuti ajakan Ayahnya atau tidak.

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi," setelah berpikir keras, ia menyetujui perintah Ayahnya untuk berangkat ke Jepang, "Kalau begitu aku ke kamar dulu,"

"Persiapkan dirimu, karena besok kau akan segera ke Jepang," pernyataan Ayahnya bagai petir yang menyengatnya di siang bolong.

"Ap-apa?" tanyanya tergagap, "Besok?" ulangnya meminta kepastian.

"Iya, besok," jawab Ayahnya tenang, "Appa sudah mengurus surat izin untukmu, jadi besok kau tinggal pergi saja ke bandara tanpa harus ke sekolah terlebih dahulu," sambungnya sambil tersenyum kecil, menyalurkan kelegaan karena –menurutnya- telah meringankan beban anaknya, walau sedikit.

Tapi beliau tidak tahu bahwa senyuman itu seakan-akan senyuman neraka yang tengah mengolok Siwon karena besok dia tidak akan mempunyai kesempatan untuk menepati janjinya, menyatakan cinta pada Kibum.

Bagai terjun ke dalam jurang yang gelap serta tak mempunyai dasar, Siwon hanya membeku dalam diam dan tak sadar hingga ia kini telah berada di bandara dan sebentar lagi pesawat yang akan mengantarnya ke Jepang segera berangkat.

"Ya! Siwon-ah! Kau bilang kau akan menembaknya hari ini? Kenapa kau tidak masuk?" teriakan Donghae begitu merdu mengalun di telinga Siwon, membuat Siwon harus menjauhkan telepon genggamnya dari telinga.

"Bisakah kau tak usah berteriak? Telingaku berenging!" balas Siwon sambil mengusap-usap telinganya yang berdenging.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, Siwon. Sekarang jawab pertanyaanku!"

"Pertanyaan yang mana?"

"Kau! Jangan pura-pura bodoh Choi Siwon! Jawab sekarang!"

"Ok, ok. Aku di bandara sekarang. Aku harus ke Jepang, ada urusan mendadak, jadi tidak bisa masuk," sesaat setelah Siwon mengatakan itu, ia langsung menjauhkan telepon dari telinganya untuk mengantisipasi kejadian yang sudah ia bayangkan.

"APA? KAU AKAN PERGI KE JEPANG? JANGAN MAIN-MAIN SIWON! KAU SUDAH JANJI DENGANKU UNTUK MENEMBAKNYA HARI INI!" teriakan Donghae seakan menggema mengalahkan kebisingan di bandara yang sangat ramai. Heran, anak kurus kering seperti itu mengapa bisa berteriak sangat kencang.

"Ya! Aku sudah bilang kan jangan teriak-teriak! Kau mengerikan!" Siwon balas berteriak dan memaki Donghae dari seberang sana.

"Kau ...! Isshhh!" Donghae kehabisan kata-kata untuk membalas Siwon. Ia terlalu kesal dengan kelakuan salah satu teman baiknya ini.

"Kenapa?" tanya Siwon malas.

"Ck! Jadi, kapan kau akan pulang?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Bisa saja seminggu, tergantung permasalahannya," jawab Siwon tenang.

"APA? Seminggu?" Donghae berteriak lagi.

"Ya! Mana kutahu! Kan sudah kubilang, tergantung permasalahannya!" Siwon balas berteriak, membuat beberapa orang di sekitarnya menatap heran kepada pemuda tampan yang berteriak tak tahu tempat itu.

"Aigoo ..., untung saja aku hanya anak orang biasa. Bukan calon direktuk sepertimu," entah maksud kalimat Donghae ini ingin memuji atau menyindir.

"Terserah!" Siwon memutar matanya malas.

_'Para penumpang Japan International Air Plane ...,_

Belum sampai suara itu menghabiskan kalimatnya, Siwon segera mengatakan pada seseorang yang sekarang berbicara padanya lewat handphone, "Donghae, aku akan berangkat. Kututup, ya!" tanpa persetujuan dari pihak lain, ia langsung memutus sambungan telepon dan langsung menyeret koper besarnya seperti penumpang lain.

Sepertinya kita harus bersabar jika ingin melihat Siwon dan Kibum bersama -itu pun kalau Kibum menerima pernyataan cinta Siwon. Apakah ada yang ingin tahu bagaimana pernyataan cinta dari pemuda tampan bermarga Choi itu? Kalau ada marilah kita berdoa semoga Siwon cepat pulang ... .

Hhh~~

**.**

**.**

**###**

**.  
**

**_For my dearest son and daughter, this story for you ^^  
My daughter now have someone to love, _*EHEM!***  
**_My sister now have my son, they are love bird,_ *Kyaaa~~ INCEST***  
**_My friends have someone in their heart,_ *yeah, like I care -_-***  
**_But me?  
BIG NO! _T_T**

.

Entah kenapa semakin ke sini tulisan saya semakin buruk -_-  
Tidak patut untuk dibaca #sigh  
Jika kalian menemukan typo atau kekurangan lainnya, cepat beritahu saya! DX  
Karena saya memang tidak bisa teliti *itu salah satu kekurangan saya* TT^TT

Terima kasih atas review kalian di fanfict saya yang lalu ^^

.

**GiMin Park**

**December** **2011**

nb : saya berencana untuk membuat fic chapteran, tapi saya nggak terlalu tahu bagaimana untuk update chapter selanjutnya di fanfict itu. Ada yang bisa mengajari saya?

Maaf merepotkan ;_;


End file.
